Need to read Hey Listen!
by Worldworks
Summary: You might miss this chance to send your Oc but read inside to see the things I'm planing because you might like them, K rating is just for now. Also I don't own the cover picture. Poll is closed Your life with the villains of mlp is the winner because Tainted Harmony: Elements of Sins needs 2 more characters,discord is already taken for your life with the villains of mlp.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers of this fic, This will be my first fanfic, I will make a poll for two types of fics the first one is a HIE with a team of evil human and other kinds like Pony or Griffin. The other fic will be a Oc fic at the beginning of episode 1, you will send me your Oc for a evil team of Ponies and/or Griffin to be the Elements of Sins.

Plus send me a name for the fic, the names I have so far are

HIE : Minions of chaos, your Oc will meet Discord

Other : Elements of Sins, your Oc will meet NightMare Moon (Greed, Pride, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, And Lust can be male or female dose not matter)

Your life with the villains of mlp (This is just of fun) : You will get a letter from The princess of the sun to watch over the villains of equestra while she finds out what to do with them. (This is for fun and it just came to me and I will add this to the poll as well)

WorldWorks out


	2. Chapter 2

**I have an update **

**Elements of Sins : 1**

**Minions of Chaos, your life with the villains of mlp : tied**

**If you send me a Oc for the Elements of Sins it has 5 spots left and they can be either male or female **

**Spots left : Greed, Envy, Sloth, Pride, and Gluttony**

**My Oc description is on my profile if someone can make a drawing of him that would be great.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest i can not reply to your Oc by PM so I will rreply here he is a good villain and all but their is more to being evil then just physical violence what about hurting then from the inside like getting in to their head massing with their mental state of health rather then physical torture. Add that to your Oc and he will be where he needs to be ok. Also guest if you make a account for fanfi ction it would be easier to respond to your reviews then this way Ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest that is more like it but the only popossible position left for him is Greed that is even if the Elements of Sins win the poll and the Guest SlenderMan it would be cool to have the mixer but I just don't have enough personality info that would help me out and if he makes another appearance on GTA V with more personality then I will consider it ok and if you have the time make some accounts so I can PM you Guest readers rather then let every other reader see are little conversation on here but 10 too 9 more days until the poll will close and sorry for updating late I got back from my sister's house and they have no Wi-Fi their so I had to use my dad's phone his has Wi-Fi on it and this week I will be gone for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday so try to send me all your Oc and names for the fic and I will change the Elements of Sins to Tainted Harmony: Elements of Sins cool name right you can thank Star-Cee Purity101 for the awesome name but I need more names for the other fics as well but for now have a good night/morning/afternoon **

** I made this update at 11:10 PM Eastern Time **

**12:10 AM Central Time And the other I have no clue, bye**


	5. Chapter 5

I have watched "a fault in are star's" on my trip and let me tell you, I almost cried the movie was a total tear jearker and I watched "blended" before that so the only thing going throw my mind was "somewhere over the rainbow" (Yes the song) when it was showing the flash back about Gus and if you have not watched it I will not spoil the movie for you, but anyways on to what I was going to do, I was going to make some prologs for the Storys on the poll tell me if you I should or not do this because I know i am just as impatient as some of you readers reading this and tell me if I need to add more details, constructive criticism is always a good little help for me

If you want to read about my trip it will be under this if not just leave your review and stop reading right now

Hello readers who stayed to read about my trip

I left to my sister's house on the 7th had some quality time with my family that I have not seen for about a year. So they live out in the country and do not have Wi-Fi so I went outside and let me tell you I have not seen a more beautify night sky and as I was looking at the night sky I stopped and just looked at the stars and I was, to be honest, a little scared that we, the human race, could be all alone in the universe or we could not be I think both are equally terrifying so the next time you are outside at night take a look at the stars even if it is for a moment let your mind go blank and just stair at the stars try it and you will see things that you never have before.

I know I have more things to say but I just got home and i am tired so until next time bye


	6. Chapter 6

**The end results is Tainted Harmony Elements of Sins, but I need two more Oc's so I will go with second place which is Your life with the villains of mlp **

**If you sent me your oc for this story say me in a review and I will cheack you out ok**

**Also sorry for not putting this up sooner I have school**

**The first chapter of the story will be upload 11/20/14 ok if you want it sooner just tell me ok**

**So every thing is done for now until next time bye**


	7. Test

**Yes i will still use your Oc, but the real Question is when is he going to show up in the fic and the answer to that question is I honestly don't know when your Oc or The next chapter will be up. I made a interesting discover I can message you guys back when I am at school plus if this works then I can make chapters in school when Ihave time to. **


End file.
